United Nations Space Command Marine Space-Ground Task Force Reconnaissance
Equipment Units Special Activities Reconnaissance Corpsman The Special Activities Reconnaissance Corpsmen are specially trained Corpsmen who operate beside Marine Space-Ground Task Force Reconnaissance assets. Corpsmen volunteer for the SARC and must complete a rigorous special forces medic course and a number of specialised courses in Marine combat and specialised entry. SAR Corpsmen are fully cpaable of military action, as their Marine brethren, and are more than qualified to act as pointmen, radio operators or team leader. SARC is also the first step to the Special Operation Corpsman School. The SARC are deployed to the various forces in Marine Reconnaissance, usually with one per platoon and attached to a medical section in the Light Armour Recon Regiments. Counter-battery Radar Platoon Directly attached to the HQ Battery of Artillery Regiments are 3 Counter-Battery RADAR platoons, each made of four M12R Firehog Counter-Battery RADAR vehicles, operated by four specially trained marines. The MAMBA system (Mobile Artillery Monitoring Battlefield Asset) can detect artillery in a spherical area around the vehicle for 50 kilometers, using a number of Passive Electronically Scanned Array RADARs and a flash finder system. The onboard computer systems can compute speed, trajectory and then link this to the War Net, informing local Marines of artillery and its projected target. CBR platoons are a vital battlefield asset, allowing Marine commanders to pin point enemy fire, protect Marines from enemy artillery engagement and allowing precise counter-battery fire. Light Armoured Reconnaissance Light Armoured Reconnaissance Regiments provide mounted, dismounted and joint reconnaissance against enemy forces, using a mixture of high mobility and anti-infantry/anti-armour weaponry. LAR Regiments are highly mobile, with the ability to travel on and off road and preform amphibious operations. They can rapidly move and seize territory and objectives with superior agility and speed. In every LAR Regiment there is a HQ Company, which is the primary command/control unit of the Regiment, with 2 M93 Capybara Command Control Vehicles to facilitate command and control for the command Colonel and his S-2, S-3, S-5 and S-6 staff, with A.I. support and other dismounted staff and 100 Marines to facilitate the needs of the command section. Attached to the commander section is a Anti-Walker Platoon of 4 M94 Cub Anti-Heavy Walker Vehicles to provide organic fire power against Scarabs, and similar units, a Ambulance Platoon consisting of 4 M90 Wallaby Armoured Ambulance with 12 Reconnaissance Corpsmen to provide close in medical support for the LARR, even when deep in enemy territory, a Anti-Aircraft Platoon of 4 M92A Ocelot Anti Aircraft Artillery to provide close in organic firepower against enemy air assets. The First Battalion has a HQ Company with 2 M93 Capybara Command Control Vehicles for the Captain and his command staff, a Alpha Company with 12 M85s and 48 Marines to provide medium fire power and light Scout presence, a Bravo Company with 12 M87s and 48 Marines to provide anti-tank fire power and light scout presence, a Charlie Company with 12 M97s and 48 Marines to provide light fire power and light scout presence and a Delta Company with 12 M97s and 48 Marines to provide light fire power and light scout presence. 2nd Battalion has HQ Company with 2 M93 Capybara Command Control Vehicles for the Captain and his command staff, a Alpha Company with 12 M88s to provide long range anti-armour support, a Bravo Company with 12 M85s and 48 marines to provide medium fire power and light Scout presence, a Charlie Company with 12 M98s to provide long range heavy anti-tank fire, a Delta Company with 12 M87s and 48 marines to provide anti-tank fire power and light Scout presence 3rd Battalion has HQ Company with 2 M93 Capybara Command Control Vehicles for the Captain and his command staff, a Alpha Company with 12 M86s and 96 Marines to provide heavy scout presence, a Bravo Company with 12 M95s and 72 Marines to provide medium scout presence, anti-tank fire and logistical support, a Charlie Company with 12 M97s and 48 Marines to provide light fire power and light scout presence, a Delta Company with 12 M85s and 48 Marines to provide medium fire power and light Scout presence 4th Battalion has HQ Company with 2 M93 Capybara Command Control Vehicles for the Captain and his command staff, a Alpha Company with 12 M86s and 96 Marines to provide heavy scout presence, a Bravo Company with 12 M95s and 72 Marines to provide medium scout presence, anti-tank fire and logistical support, a Charlie Company with 12 M97s and 48 Marines to provide light fire power and light scout presence, a Delta Company with 12 M91s and 72 Marines to provide manoeuvre and mobility support capabilities, which include obstacle clearing, breaching of surface mines and engagement of sub-surface mines. Smaller scale Marine Expeditionary Brigades and Marine Expeditionary Units use only a company of CVRs, with 4 M85s, 4 M97, 4 M86s and 64 marines, giving a balance of medium, light and heavy fire power, along with dismounted Scouts. Electronic Warfare Platoon Electronic Warfare Battalions (EWBat) focus on providing three electronic warfare disciplines to Marine Forces. They provide Electronic Support, which focuses around gathering electronic intelligence, either through radio interception, interception of other signals, hacking of enemy warfare systems and directly bugging enemy systems, Electronic Countermeasures, which involve jamming enemy systems, whether it be communication or sensors and Electronic . Each EWBat uses Eletronic Recon Teams (ElReT) to preform closer inspection of enemy signals capacity and Electronic Protection, which focuses on protecting friendly forces from enemy electronic attack and interception, along with jam homing and detecting enemy stealth formations. The HQ company contains a M6A1 Bobcat Command Vehicle with the commanding Lieutenant Colonel and his combat command staff and 4 Venom UCGVs in support and 100 dismounted Marines in staff positions. EWBats have four companies with identical set ups, with a CO, usually a Captain, his operations chief, usually a Gunnery Sergeant, then two Platoons of fifty Marines, divided into 5 squads of 10, with a Specialised M12E Sparkhog Mobile Electronic Warfare Support in each squad, operated by a driver, crew chief and two electronic warfare technicians, with six supporting electronic warfare operates that moonlight as drivers and gunners. The 3rd Platoon utilises 9 M99 Manx Mobile Electronic Warfare Support AFVs. There are two assigned to each of the squads of 12, with two Manxes assigned per squad. Each squad as two drivers, two gunners and two crew chiefs and four electronic warfare operators. The Cyber Engagement Platoon specialise in accessing enemy networks either through direct or indirect access, such as hacking, ghost profiles and tapping. Each platoon has 5 squads of ten men, with a team leader, a executive team leader, a point man, two marines and five cyber warfare specialists. The fifth platoon consists of 8 electronic warfare teams of six men, with the team being made up of a Team Leader (Staff Sergeant or Sergeant), Assistant Team Leader (Sergeant or Corporal), Point Man, Navigator, Radio Operator and Assistant RO. Electronic Warfare Teams preform signals intelligence and electronic warfare deep in enemy lines. Scout Sniper Platoon Scout Sniper platoons are attached directly to the Reconnaissance Battalion command and usually dispensed between other marine formations. Scout Snipers deny the enemy freedom of movement and decrease their effectiveness by precise neutralisation of officers, weapon crews, communications officers, observers and other important personnel, while also providing close reconnaissance and surveillance of enemy forces. Scout Snipers usually both deploy with Sniper Rifle Weaponry gear, with one usually taking a anti-personnel rifle and another taking a anti-material rifle. Scout Snipers deploy in pairs and are deployed in a 60 strong platoon. At times, they may be reorganized into special Surveillance and Target Acquisition (STA) task forces to combine their reconnaissance abilities. Reconnaissance Platoon Reconnaissance Battalions are made up of well trained infantry who provide forward military reconnaissance of enemy positions and capability, ahead of the rest of the force. They also are expected to operate as forward observers for artillery and air support from the MEF's attached supports, operate as pathfinders for Marine forces, preform post-strike reconnaissance and and preform limited direct action missions against vulnerable enemy assets. All Reconnaissance forces are trained to operate in mounted and dismounted operations in conjunction with Warthog Light Reconnaissance vehicles, their sister vehicles and Weasel series Fast Attack Vehicles. In a Reconnaissance Battalion, the Headquarters Company is formed from 100 marines including the commanding Lieutenant Colonel, a Major, the Sergeant Major, his command staff and supporting Marines and A.I.. Attached directly to the HQ is a Forward Mounted Observers Platoon. The Platoon consists of 4 M89A1 Chameleon Combat Vehicle Reconnaissance with 16 Marines on board. The platoon acts as forward observers of enemy formations, artillery, air and space strikes and Weapons of Mass Destruction, closing down to full NBC in the event of WMD weapon deployment. They can operate far ahead of friendly forces, even other Reconnaissance teams, but are strictly non-combative. Reconnaissance Battalion Headquarters usually have Scout Sniper Platoons assigned to them to augment their reconnaissance and offensive capacity. 1st Company features 4 Reconnaissance platoons, each with 3 reconnaissance teams. The Company command section has a command section, with a Commander and a Gunnery Sergeant as Operations Chief. The Platoon command section is built up of a First Lieutenant, a Staff Sergeant, a Radio Operator and a Special Equipment NCO, who monitors and checks special gear. In addition to this, they are augmented with a Special Activities Reconnaissance Corpsman. Each of the six man teams are made up of a Squad leader, usually a Sergeant, a Corporal as the assistant leader, 2 Reconnaissance marines, a Reconnaissance Scout, who operates as the point man and the reconnaissance driver. The Full Company comes to 94 men in strength. 2nd Company uses an identical set up to the 1st Company. 3rd Company operates in a similar capacity to Light Armoured Reconnaissance units, operating deep behind enemy lines as mounted Scout forces to observation and reconnaissance of enemy positions with high speed. The have 12 M89A1s with 94 Marines in the same set up. Fourth Company utilises a Deep Reconnaissance Team, which is dedicated to preforming offensive reconnaissance against enemy forces through direct action against enemy objectives of opportunity. It has the same command structure, and 3 normal Reconnaissance Platoons, but are augmented by a Deep Reconnaissance Platoon, who are trained for similar operations, but also offensive operations and have a additional marine who is assigned to demolitions duties. It has 95 Marines in it's formation. Deep Reconnaissance Platoon Deep Reconnaissance Platoons are specially recruited and trained Reconnaissance Platoons for providing low Echelon Special Forces duties on enemy forces. Deep Reconnaissance Platoons consists of a platoon command of a First Lieutenant, a Staff Sergeant, a Radio Operator and a Special Equipment NCO, who monitors and checks special gear. Attached to the platoon command is a Special Activities Reconnaissance Corpsman. Each of the three platoons have a seven man teams are made up of a Squad leader, usually a Sergeant, a Corporal as the assistant leader, 2 Reconnaissance marines, a Reconnaissance Scout, who operates as the point man, the Explosives expert and the reconnaissance driver. The unit will preform the same roles as any ordinary Reconnaissance platoon, but will also preform limited raiding against targets of oppertunity, such as enemy command or observation posts, fuel depots, ammunition depots, vehicles and enemy garrisons. In their primary role, they preform reconnaissance and direct action operations. Category:UNSC